The present invention relates to a device for fixing a pivot-opening glazing, notably glazing used on a vehicle. The present invention also relates to glazing using such a fixing device.
Already known from the prior art is a fixing device 1′ illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 3, for fixing a glazed element 2 into an opening so that said glazed element 2 can be pivoted with respect to this opening about an axis of rotation R through a small angle of opening α, which means an angle of between >0°≦10°. This known fixing device 1′ comprises:                on the one hand, at least one projecting element 4 having an axis A for fixing the fixing device 1′ to an upright 3 of said opening, and        on the other hand, a baseplate 5 having an interior face 51 and an exterior face 53 which is bonded against an interior surface 21 of said glazed element 2. The adhesive used is a polyurethane adhesive.        
In this device, the projecting element 4 is a rigid fixing means for rigidly fixing the projecting element to the upright 3 of the opening so that the orientation of the axis A of the projecting element with respect to the upright 3 is unchanged during the opening or closing movement of said glazed element 2.
The “opening” function is afforded by the device thanks to the fact that the baseplate 5 is in the shape of a U which is squashed by a few degrees when the legs of the U move closer together, allowing the glazing to be opened through a few tens of millimeters at the opposite end to the fixing device 1′.
The fixing device 1′ is made of metal alloy (non-stainless steel) and it is essential to perform a cataphoresis treatment on the non-stainless steel both to protect it from corrosion and to allow it to adhere to the glazed element. This treatment is also required when the fixing device is made of a stainless steel in order to allow it to adhere to the glazed element. This treatment entails an additional operation in the manufacturing process and may be the source of defects which can cause poor adhesion to the interior surface 21 and may even go so far as to cause the glazing to fall off.
Moreover, the U shape entails an operation of bending the sheet metal and this, in addition to the process complications, add an even greater source of uncertainty as to the positioning of the fixing device in the frame of reference of the finished component.
Also known in the prior art, from international patent application No. WO 97/005355 is a fixing device for fixing a glazed element into an opening in order for said glazed element to be able to be pivoted with respect to this opening about an axis of rotation R through a small angle of opening α, said device comprising:                on the one hand, at least one projecting element having an axis for fixing the device to an upright of said opening, and        on the other hand, at least one baseplate having an interior face and an exterior face which is situated against an interior surface of said glazed element and        said baseplate being integrated into a portion of elastic material adhering at least to said interior face of said glazed element.        
In that device, the projecting element is a mobile fixing means which is able to move inside a fixed cavity so that the orientation of the axis of the projecting element with respect to the upright changes during the opening or closing movement of the glazed element.
Thus, in that device, the whole of the elastic material that integrates the baseplate of the projecting element, and the whole of the projecting element are firmly fixed to the glazed element: they very closely follow the glazed element in its opening or closing movements with respect to the opening.
That device is not sufficiently reliable because the collaboration between the mobile projecting element and the fixed cavity causes, through use, premature wear and there is a substantial risk that the projecting element will thereafter no longer be sufficiently well retained by the cavity, the situation potentially being so bad as to cause the glazing to fall off.
Also known from the prior art, from patent application DE 103 60 436 is a fixing device for fixing a glazed element of which a portion of elastic material integrates a single baseplate and this baseplate is fixed elastically to the projecting elements by elastic tabs. These tabs are protected on just part of one side by the portion of elastic material. The part that does the mechanical work, the part which is the most highly stressed and therefore the weakest, is not protected.
Also known from the prior art, from patent application DE 39 25 804 is a fixing device for fixing a glazed element of which the portion of elastic material does not integrate the baseplate but is merely interposed and sandwiched between the baseplate and the glazed element.
In this device, the baseplate is thus fixed rigidly to the projecting element so that its orientation with respect to this projecting element remains unchanged during the opening or closing movement of the glazed element. Because only the portion of elastic material is involved in the opening and closing movement, this fixing device presents problems over time because it is difficult to guarantee that the material will maintain the same elastic properties five years, ten years or more, after it has been installed.
Likewise, in patent application EP 289 156 the elasticity of the fixing device for fixing is controlled only by the elastic material.